Angels
Angels (from the Greek ἄγγελος - aggelos) are a race of pure, powerful, winged, supernatural, luminous, immortal, celestial spiritual-like beings, usually humanoid in form, who are the children of God from the realm of Heaven created by God to serve as His guardians of His creations, attendants and messengers, but also as soldiers and warriors in His eternal war against Lucifer. Angels were created by God Himself and are benevolent, celestial beings. The Angelic host believes in strict discipline and order. They live with God in Heaven and often act as messengers to mankind, bringing wisdom, prophecies, and warnings to a select few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and vengeance, seeking out and punishing both sinners and creatures of evil who would harm, corrupt, and prey upon humanity. Angels are divine beings of nature, especially because they serve the Supreme Being of life, peace, love, power, strength, and light. Angels have existed since the beginning of life and time themselves. The Angels that are most important are members of the Celestial Council. There are several different kind of Angels, which include: the Seraphim, Archangels, Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim. They are native to Heaven and are imbued with both holy white light as well as considerable power. Their true form is nothing less than that of holy righteous beings of pure light and sound which are beautiful as well as hazardous, overwhelming, and terrifying all at the same time; all having two large feathered wings on their backs/shoulders with halos of light around them, as they are born when all of the High Heavens are in perfect harmony. Angels are among the most powerful entities in the universe with the exception of God and Death. While the angels are loyal to their father, they do possess free will and are capable of rebelling if they choose to no longer follow God's teachings (as demonstrated with Lucifer). History Creation In the beginning, God and Death existed alongside each other. God then created His very first creation and the very first angel, a being more similar to Him: the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, then after He created Heaven, He eventually later creates the Archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel), the second type of celestial beings. Soon afterwards, God then makes Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones and Ophanim. God had Oracle train the other future angels to be messengers, attendants, guardians, and warriors. Oracle first teaches the Archangels how to fight and use their powers while also at the same time raise them. And as the Archangels got older, they helped Oracle train the Cherubim, then the Cherubim helped them train the Powers and Principalities and so on and so forth. Characteristics As warriors of God and agents of Fate, Angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world. They are holy superhuman spiritual beings that live in Heaven and are superior in both power and intelligence. They're generally benevolent and possess two large, feathered wings extending from their backs/shoulders. Their forms resembles to normal humans, with the only difference being a pair of great wings on their backs. However, the wings can be retracted in order to occult it. Generally, when appear in Earth, the wings are opened but shortly after they retract. In addition to being physically seen, an Angel's presence has been seen or manifested on earth as a luminous, brilliant bluish-white light. Respectively, Angels in their true form do have large bird-like wings on their backs, which can range in appearance from being 8-15 feet wide and the larger the angels wings are, higher-ranking and more powerful they are. In addition, all angels wings are different in appearance, color, and size though some of them are similar in appearance. Angels serve generally as messengers and advisers, as they don't have permission of directly interfering in the events to protect the free will. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as brothers and sisters. The angels also refer to God as their father. Species of Angels Celestial Hierarchy All species of angels are classified in a hierarchy in Heaven. Each angel, even the highest ranking ones, is assigned a specific and eternal task in Heaven and on Earth. The armies of Heaven are divided into several classes for different purposes. Warrior angels who served as foot soldiers were grouped in garrisons charged with specific tasks. Gadreel's garrison, for example, was assigned to watch and protect the Earth. Each garrison is led by a Captain, who are the Powers and they also have Lieutenants who overview the actions of other Angels, who were the Principalities. Garrison Captains and Lieutenants then report to the Colonels, the Cherubim, such as Zachariah, who in turn answer to the Generals, the Archangels themselves, who in turn answer to both God and Oracle. In God's absence, the archangels are the highest order of authority in Heaven. There are three Heavenly spheres, but there are ten different types of angels in all of the Holy Hosts of Heaven. The Celestial Council The Celestial Council is a small group of angels who represent light and positivity. They are basically God's senior staff and closest advisers and vary from high ranking angels to low ranking angels. They were angels hand picked by God himself for this position, to advise him on situations, as they were the ones who advised him to cast out Lucifer himself. A majority of them are the heads of their specific kind of angel species whereas others are handpicked because of their special jobs. The members of the celestial court include: * Oracle * Michael * Metatron * Zachariah * Camael * Remiel * Casstiel * Samyaza * Ephiram * Ambriel Higher Angels (First Sphere) Seraphim The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful class of angel in all of Heaven, this type of angel has power that surpasses those of all others, including the Archangels. Also known as "The Original Angel", there is only one: Oracle, the first born of the majestic angels. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. They are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank the highest angels in Heaven, higher than Ophanim, Thrones, Virtues, Dominions, Malakhim, Principalities, Powers, Cherubim, and even the Archangels. Seraphs are near-supremely powerful celestials who can easily overpower, kill, and smite the highest-tier ghosts, pagans, monsters, demons, angels, and just about anything else. Being endowed with unimaginably incalculable god-like powers like: Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Supreme Strength, Advanced Telekinesis, Holy White Light, Advanced Biokinesis, Near-Unlimited Teleportation, etc. Next to God Himself, Seraphim are the most powerful celestial beings in existence. Seraphim function as liaisons between God and the other angels and their powers are imbued within them and if they Fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. Oracle is almost as powerful as God. He is the strongest and most powerful celestial creature in existence. He often acts as the voice of God. Archangels The seven eldest, highest and most powerful class of God's angels in Heaven and Heaven's original leaders and controllers in God's absence, Archangels are the chief angels of high rank and reputation. As generals in God's army, Archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. Archangels largely serve as the generals of Heaven and are immensely powerful and very fierce celestials, with the lower angel orders reporting to them. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank (with the exception of Seraphs), being imbued with near unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The seven archangels that were revealed comprise the first order of angels were born in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Archangels have a human form, magnificent feathered wings, and wear armor when necessary. They use their wings for flight, to communicate with other angels, as forceful weapons, and as impenetrable shields. When their wings are retracted, Archangels appear indistinguishable from humans. Archangels are highly skilled warriors endowed with incredible strength far superior to that of both humans and their angel brethren. They have heightened senses and heal quickly, and are nearly (but not completely) indestructible. They can be killed, but only with Empyrean steel. Cherubim The Cherubim are a whole other type of angelic being, a high-tier warrior class of angel who rank higher than all other angels but below the Archangels and Oracle. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. They are immensely powerful celestials, strong enough to rebel against an Archangel, overpower and smite any monster and high tier demons, and have been shown to possess incredible powers, such as Holy White Light and Biokinesis, thus they are more powerful than Malakhim and the Powers but still much less than Archangels. These Cherubim report directly to the Archangels, functioning as liaisons between them and regular angels, and act as 'senior managers' over the lower angel echelons. Like Oracle and the Archangels, their powers are imbued within them, and if they fall from or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. Middle Angels (Second Sphere) Powers The Powers are the highest-ranking members of the second sphere of angels, collaborating with the Principalities, and are also the keepers of history. Created as warriors for their job to keep the other lower angels in line and order, the Powers were granted corporeal bodies to distinguish them from their lesser brethren and sistren and to better perform their duties on Earth. The Powers answer to the Higher Angels. Principalities The Principalities are another upper class of high-ranking angels who collaborate with the Powers to regulate the duties of regular angels, hence keeping them in line and order. Like with the Powers, the Principalities only report to the Higher Angels. The Principalities judge the duties of the lower angels while the Powers teach the lower angels. Nonetheless, both the Powers and Principalities keep the lower angels in line and order. Malakhim Malakhim are normal, common, average angels. In comparison to most other supernatural entities, Malakhim are amongst the most powerful and feared beings in the series. Though not nearly as powerful as Cherubim, Archangels or Seraphim, Malakhim easily outclass lower angels. Malakhim who do not have any specific task fall into this category. They are, in essence, the working-class of angels. Although not their official office, these angels act as messengers of the higher classes, giving messages, orders, and directions either directly from the Powers, Cherubim, or from any other angelic authority. Many bring messages directly from God Himself. Malakhim possess a great number of formidable abilities that make them a dominant presence in the supernatural world, such as telekinesis, smiting, above-demon super strength, and teleportation. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Powers and Cherubim. They often carry Angel Blades, lethal weapons that can kill any being, including angels themselves. Dominions The Dominions, also known as Watchers or Grigori, are a squad of elite angels who were sent to watch over and protect humanity. Dominions preside over the nations on Earth. They watcher over the events on Earth. Their work is to gather information, fix the younger Angels who cause problems, and occasionally, take control of the their minds if needed. Lower Angels (Third Sphere) Virtues The Virtues, also called by their enochian the Rit Zien, are the medics of Heaven. Their name, Rit Zien, is enochian for "Hands of Mercy". On the battlefields of Heaven, they would tend to and heal the wounded angels and give the mortally wounded a painless death. They are also responsible for the movement of celestial bodies, such as stars, moons, and planets, and are the ones who keep the cosmos in order. Virtues are the eighth order of angels, and their jobs were as healers and bring miracles to humans and the angels of Heaven. The Virtues also were said to govern over the elements and season. Thrones The Thrones symbolize God's justice and authority. Although they are the second lowest ranking angels in Heaven, they are also basically God's personal assistance's, secretaries, and body-folk. They do everything from getting Him anything He needs to sending out messages to other angels and beings to meet and speak with Him and even to even those who trim His hedges. They are the literal messengers of God. Ophanim Ophanim, also known as Gate Keepers, are the lowest ranking angels in all of Heaven. There are millions of them in Heaven. There a described as Heaven's receptionists. They wait for souls to arrive at the Purely Gates of Heaven and take them to their Heavens. Lesser Angels Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are angels who either were expelled from Heaven or who voluntarily left. They are wicked or rebellious angels who were corrupted by their desires and objectives to achieve the perfection of power. Despite a majority of them having dark-colored wings, they look no different than normal angels, but sometimes affects their abilities, depending on the rank of angel. For example, a fallen Higher Angel (i.e. Seraphim, Archangel, or Cherubim) retains all of their powers, whereas fallen Lower and even Middle Angels (such as a Malakhim, a Dominion, and even a Power who fell) losses a great deal of their powers. Powers As warriors of God and agents of Fate, Angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world, possessing a wide range of abilities that vary from Angel to Angel, depending on the class of the Angel. Though they are beholden to God, Angels are perfect holy supernatural beings of divine light that were created superior to human mortals in both power and intelligence. Angels also have special abilities and auras. The powers have made their blood irresistible to humans and other supernatural creatures. As such, they are immensely powerful and wise, making them among one of the most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the entire supernatural universe. * Divine Power: As creations of God, Angels are granted with many divine supernatural powers that makes them among the most powerful beings in the universe and allows them to do almost anything they desire. * Immortality: As spiritual beings, either in spirit or corporeal form, Angels don't age and cannot get sick, die, or be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons and exist eternally. Angels with physical bodies do not grow old or die from the passing of time. ** Agelessness: They use their power to arrest the aging process of their vessels, making them exempt from old age and giving them the potential to live infinitely with no adverse effects. ** Invulnerability: Angels are essentially impossible to harm through conventional means. To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, and God. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. Common Powers These are common powers and abilities inherited in all angels Physical Abilities * Wall-Crawling: Angels can climb walls and ceilings with their bare hands. * Enhanced Condition: Angels are at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to other species. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will greatly increase the self-regenerative abilities of their hosts as well as their immune systems and tolerance for physical pain and will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. * Superhuman Speed: Angels possess heightened reflexes and can move faster than the eye can follow. They can also travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can also out-move even the fastest of other supernatural creatures, including vampires, without effort. * Superhuman Stamina: Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. They never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. * Superhuman Strength: Angels possess other-worldly strength which enables them to overpower humans with great ease. Angels can also use their power and presence to dramatically increase their physical strength to rival or even surpass that of a even their own kind. Angels have increase superhuman performances of physical strength; possessing incredible strength sufficient enough to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, strike opponents with considerable force, and cause immense damage to humans. The physical strength of an angel is unknown, but their strength is unlimited as it comes from their angelic power. They also have an extreme control on their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch one another. However, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy; lesser angels (Virtues, Malakhim, and Powers) are just stronger than humans and are able to press at least 2 tons (4,000 lbs), while Cherubs, mid-level angels, are considerably stronger, able to overpower all lesser angels. Higher-level angels, like Archangels, among the strongest of all angels, are counted among the most physically powerful beings in existence, able to overpower all lesser and mid-level angels. Finally, the Seraphim, the highest-ranking angels in all of Heaven, are even significantly far much stronger than anything else, except God and Death. * Heightened Senses: Angels can smell humans from a few yards away and can recognize their scent. * Fangs: Eight-balls possess sharpened teeth ideal for tearing through flesh. * Claws: Corporeal angels can attack their opponents with claw-like fingernails. * Wings: Angels unfurl enormous feathery wings from their upper backs. ** Flight: Angels can use their wings to flight like any other winged creature. All angels are able to fly. ** Wing Shields: Their wings are impenetrable. ** Wing Blades: Their feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh. * Elongated Tongue: Eight-balls can elongate their tongues. * Superhuman Agility: Angels can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. * Superhuman Senses: Angels possess heightened senses and they enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. Angels have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heighten to the pint were they can identify people bye smelling there body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing there genes and hormones in human beings as well. Because angels operate on a different plan of existence, they can see atoms and ions which is impossible for humans to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and their somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if their if they are not wearing or protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. Spiritual/Magical Powers * Wings Of Power: Angels has several different wings of various colors and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: ** Wings Of Protection: These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. ** Wings Of Purification: These wings are white in coloring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. ** Wings Of Remembrance: These wings are violet-blue in color. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. ** Wings Of Redemption: These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. ** Wings Of The Wind: The wings are gold in coloring. They were used to create wind and these wings help an angel to fly. ** Wings Of Destruction: These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the angel. * Holy White Light: A particularly lethal power, Angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure light energy from their palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of its destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters, as exhibited by Oracle. Metatron, a regular angel, was seen being able to utilize this power. It is therefore possible that all regular angels are able to use this deadly ability. * Reality Warping: Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. * Smiting: Perhaps an Angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the Angel to be able to kill/destroy any creatures and humans with a simple touch. They can also use it to kill demons, spirits, monsters and humans. More powerful angels, like Raphael, are proficient enough to scare (and kill) a demon as powerful as Lilith. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. * Celestial Perspective: In Heaven, angels possess celestial awareness that allowed them to be aware and see each other regardless of darkness or their position. They lost this when they came to earth and were locked from heaven and now must rely on their heightened human senses. * Molecular Manipulation: Angels can perceive, move, and change the molecular structure of matter. Angels are known to have turned people and even whole cities into salt. * Sonic Cry: Angels can raise their voice to ear-shattering levels. * Teleportation: Angels can teleport between Heaven and Earth, appearing anywhere in a flash and disappearing in the same way instantaneously and are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. * Healing: Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to cure and heal instantaneously. * Resurrection: Angels can easily raise and bring the souls of the dead from the afterlife and back to life. Mental Abilities * Telepathy: Angels can communicate non-verbally, using their mental senses, and psychically as well as hear the thoughts and experience the dreams and emotions of others. Higher Angels can also read the minds of other angels with ease. The highest angels, such as Seraphs and Archangels, can also read humans minds and speak into each others' minds. ** Dream Walking: Angels can appear in dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. * Telekinesis: Angels have the ability to manipulate objects with the mind and can and are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind and interact with physical objects without any physical contact. Displayed by the Archangel Lucifer when breaking a glass door. * Pyrokinesis: Oracle displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him, even before he becomes a Seraph. * Eidetic Memory: Angels do not forget and have perfect recall. They also have the names and faces of every prophet and slayer who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. ** Omnilingualism: Angels can speak, read, write, and interpret all languages. They can even speak to plants and animals. Mid-level Powers Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as Cherubs, Archangels, and Seraphs (like Oracle) but a few have been used by low level angels. * Biokinesis: Higher level angels, such as Cherubim, Archangels, and even Seraphim, even like Oracle, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. The Cherub Zechariah, for example, was able to make Mia hemorrhage while torturing him into saying yes to Michael. * Memory Manipulation: Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. * Advanced Pyrokinesis: Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. Michael was proficient enough to kill another angel, Anna, by setting her ablaze from within. Interestingly, this didn't simply destroy the vessel, it also killed the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. * Soul Reading: Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. * Power Removal: Powerful angels such as Seraphim are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. * Invisibility: Seraphs, Archangels, Cherubs, Powers, and some Angels can become invisible to humans. Angels are spiritual beings, making them naturally invisible to visual spectrum. However, Angels can allow themselves to be seen for the main reason to physically interact with the living. * Advanced Healing: While normal angels possess the ability to heal through their connection to Heavan, Cherubim up possess the power of their own- not needing aforementioned connection. Higher-level Powers Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the Archangels and Oracle, but Metatron also shares one of these powers. * Cosmic Awareness: Oracle, all archangels and Metatron have a superhuman knowledge and a conscious awareness of the universe and of all things that happen. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Oracle possesses absolute wisdom and awareness of all earthly things and nigh-supreme knowledge of the entire universe and of all things that happen. Additionally, his knowledge exceeds that of the archangels. He is even aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. * Thermokinesis: Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. Michael could do the opposite and caused a door handle to heat up intensely. * Electrokinesis: Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. * Advanced Implosive Smiting: A more powerful version than that of a lower angel's smiting. This could obliterate powerful beings such as archangels themselves. Lucifer caused a lesser angel to explode by snapping his fingers, and Oracle, being the Original Angel, also demonstrated the same ability. * Weather Manipulation: Archangels are able to generate storms and unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release. * Terrakinesis: Archangels are able to create severe quakes. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Oracle and the Archangels have a vast supply of power that is second only to God and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, Oracle and the archangels can easily overpower all other angels. Weaknesses Despite their intimidating appearance, Angels are not all-powerful and can be defeated. However, they are difficult to kill. The methods that are used to hurt or kill demons and humans will not affect Angels at all. Uriel states that the only thing that can kill an Angel is another Angel. Although there are not many ways known, there are methods to stop or kill an Angel. Even Archangels, who are extremely powerful and superior to all other Angels, possess a few weaknesses, though little which can kill them. Also, when angels make promises, they are tied to it and its conditions, meaning they will not be allowed to break it unless they have a good reason. * Holy Fire: When encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the Angel is trapped. The trapped Angel still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flames however will kill the vessel and the Angel. However, it cannot kill Oracle and/or Michael, being only able to temporarily banish them. Should the circle be disrupted by some sort of bridge, the Angel can cross it and escape unharmed. * Enochian Sigils: When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any angel/archangel (except Oracle) from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels (except Oracle) from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. In Torn and Frayed, the sigils on the walls dramatically weakened an Angels powers. They can also prevent an Angel from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. * Horn of Gabriel Sigil: This symbol is able to attract any angel who is around to the caster. * Angel Trap: It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. * Angel Imprisoning Sigil: It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lost his powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. * Grace Removal: An angel's grace can be removed by slitting their throat and drawing it into another being or a vial which renders them human and mortal. * Angel Depowering Spell: Capable to depower nearby angels if certain trail along with the sigils. * Blood Seal: If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. The blood seal can also be place upon a person's body. If an angel activates the seal this way (carved into its vessel's chest), he or she will be banished along with the other angels. * Angelic Blades: An angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white or blue light (depending on how weak the angel is) is released and a shadow of the angel's wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. ** Archangel Blade: Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are probably more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that an archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade. ** Angel Sword: A sword version of the angel blade used by higher angels, like the Watchers, Powers, Archangels, and Oracle. Like an angel blade, it kills angels. * Death's Scythe: This weapon can kill demons, reapers, angels, and presumably any other living thing. It's rumored it can harm, and kill, Death itself, but this is gigantically unlikely. * Higher Angels: Higher Angels such as Powers, Cherubs, Archangels, Virtues, and Dominions, and Seraphs can can kill lower level Angels. ** Archangels: Archangels can annihilate gate keepers, thrones, virtues, dominions, angels, principalities, powers, and cherubs. ** Oracle: Being the Original Angel and as the trainer of the entire holy hosts, Oracle can overpower, annihilate, destroy, and kill any amount of angels. However, because of their status as nigh-omnipotent beings, Archangels are strong enough to almost evenly fight Oracle. * Primordial Beings: God and Death can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. Category:Angels Category:Species